1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control receiver for operating a module and, more particularly, to an infrared remote control receiver for operating a module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior methods of controlling or activating gas fireplaces by remote control have utilized two basic types of devices. The first type of remote control system is a sonic type of transmitter and receiver. Sonic types of remote controls utilize a transmitter of sonic energy, at a particular frequency, for a minimum period of time to actuate the receiver and thereby operate the attached device. Normally there is no decoding or modulation of the sonic signal. This leads to the problem of falsing, or more accurately the effect of sounds from unknown origins causing the receiver to act as if it received a true and desired signal to actuate the device. To eliminate this possibility, a long response time was normally selected for the detector to accept a signal to operate the fireplace, thereby eliminating falsing, but slowing response time.
Another type of remote control system includes utilization of a radio frequency transmitter and receiver. These types of receivers operate in the frequency of typical garage door openers and therefore also have problems with falsing. Additionally, radio frequency interference from fans, televisions and computers may give signals to the receiver perceived to be desired commands to operate the attached device.
Each of the above systems utilize a separate transmitter, normally sold with the system, thereby adding to the cost of the systems.